


Baby Goodnight

by seungsols



Series: Children and Misadventures [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the middle of the night and Soonyoung and Jihoon are both woken up by a scared Chan who squeezes between them on their bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Goodnight

Waking up to Soonyoung turning on the light and quietly, or attempt of being quiet, getting off of their shared mattress was a nightly routine that Jihoon was used to. Being together for so long, a night without such events seemed abnormal. 

But the shuffling on the bed was different. The lights didn’t turn on, nor were there mumbles from the accidental stumble of Soonyoung pumping his hips into the nightstand on his side of the bed. The only thing Jihoon felt was a tug at the blanket that slowly pulled it away from him, letting the nighttime drift creep onto Jihoon’s skin and cause him to shiver.

With a grunt, Jihoon turned his head and, surprisingly, saw Soonyoung awake already facing Jihoon, practically giving him a heart attack.

“Soon–”

“Shh!” His partner whispered, putting his pointer finger to his lips. Jihoon blinked as Soonyoung pointed down to the shivering blanket clump in between the two of them. Curious, Soonyoung poked it, causing the blanket to whimper tensely.

Jihoon sighed and sat up as he ruffled his hair and turned on the lamp on his nightstand to see his child’s hair sticking out from the blanket burrito he wrapped himself in. “Chan?” he softly spoke.

The little bundle of blankets lowered as Chan’s head slowly popped out of the covers. Soonyoung and Jihoon smiled as their son’s head was fully exposed. However, their expressions changed when they heard him sniffle and noticed the puffiness of his eyes. 

Soonyoung sat up as well, letting the blanket fall onto his lap as he stretched and Jihoon lifted Chan to sit in between them, leaning his smaller body against the headboard as he rested his head on Jihoon’s shoulder. Soonyoung patted his back and pouted. “What’s wrong Chan?”

With a faint voice, Chan rubbed his eyes and sniffled again. “I… I had a bad dream…”

Looking up at Jihoon, Soonyoung showed the saddest face he could possibly express. (Similar to the face Jihoon had seen when Soonyoung’s dance team he was coaching didn’t make it to finals a few weeks ago.) “What happened?” Jihoon asked, petting his son’s hair to calm him down.

They both intently watched as Chan sat up straight and rubbed his eyes again. He looked at Soonyoung, then Jihoon, then back at Soonyoung before he looked down at his hands. He opened and closed them before he started breathing heavily and wailing out loud.

Their eyes widened as Soonyoung quickly scooted over to put Chan in his lap and pat his back. Chan was sobbing on his shoulder as Jihoon sprang out of the bed to run to the kitchen to get Chan warm milk and a cookie, his favourite before-bed snack.

It took a bit of time, at least thirty minutes, as the two tried to calm down Chan by patting his back, stroking his hair, wiping his nose and eyes with their shirts (that were dirty anyway and needed to be tossed into the laundry pile that was to be done tomorrow), and feeding him the large half-eaten chocolate chip cookie that Soonyoung were going to pack in his lunch box tomorrow.

Chan was sipping on milk as his crying died down, though there were a few sniffles here and there. Soonyoung was gently rocking Chan in his lap as Jihoon sighed deeply. “Do you think you can tell us what happened in your bad dream now, Chan?”

He took the straw out of his mouth and looked up at Jihoon and nodded. Chan then looked up at Soonyoung and lifted his cup of milk, signaling to take it. “Papa, is it okay if I sit on Daddy’s lap?”

Soonyoung smiled and took the cup, placing it on his nightstand. “Of course, go ahead.”

Chan crawled over to Jihoon’s lap as the three huddled closer together. Jihoon softly began to rub Chan’s back.

“W-well… there was this dinosaur…” Chan began as Jihoon looked up at Soonyoung and rolled his eyes.

“Another dinosaur nightmare?” Jihoon mouthed.

Soonyoung lightly giggled and shushed his spouse. “At least he didn’t wet the bed this time,” he mouthed back.

“And there was this really big t-tyrannosaurus rex…”

“Oh, those are really big dinosaurs,” Soonyoung nodded.

“This one was huge, papa!” Chan exclaimed. “He was probably the tallest thing on earth!” The two parents tried to hold in their laughter at their child’s exaggerated statement.

“So what happened with the t-rex, Chan?” Jihoon asked.

Chan took a deep breath. “H-he started walking through the city… a-and he came to our building… and he ate both of you…” He leaned his head on Jihoon’s chest as Jihoon felt his shirt getting wet again. Looking down at Chan, he couldn’t help but frown.

“So you were scared that you lost both of us?” Soonyoung asked. Chan nodded in response with a sniffle as Jihoon cooed and tried to rock his son on his chest.

“Well, that twas all just a dream, Channie,” Jihoon smiled as he lifted his son’s face and cupped his cheeks. “Tyrannosaurus rex are extinct and, even if they were still alive, they don’t live near us and aren’t the tallest things in the world.”

Soonyoung wiped Chan’s eyes with tissue as Chan giggled quietly. “Yeah, what your daddy said,” Soonyoung snickered. “Plus, we won’t ever leave you. Especially like that.”

Chan displayed a small smile on his face, revealing one of the teeth he lost about three days ago. “S-so we’ll be a family forever?”

“Of course!” Jihoon grinned as Chan lifted his head up and looked at both of his parents. “We’re the three musketeers after all, remember?”

Chan gasped and nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! I’m the middle one, right? The cool one who gets to fight bad guys!”

“Yup,” Soonyoung beamed. “And your daddy’s the one who keeps ending up in jail.”

“Hey!” Jihoon frowned, causing all three of them to laugh.

They kept chatting with Chan about the exciting adventures they could have until Chan crashed in between the two of them. They looked at each other and high-fived with a sigh of relief.

“That wasn’t so bad this time,” Jihoon nodded, fixing the sheets and covering the three of them with the warm blanket.

Soonyoung nodded. “But this one involved us this time…” He looked down and twiddled his hands. “Do you think he heard us… fighting yesterday?”

Jihoon looked up from stroking Chan’s head and breathed out heavily. “Probably. That explains why I heard the bathroom door while we were arguing.”

“Hun,” Soonyoung exhaled as he lied down and turned on his side to face Jihoon. “I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Jihoon apologized as he mimicked Soonyoung’s action. “I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you in the first place.”

“But it isn’t your fault. You had every right to be mad.”

“Even so, my temper got the best of me… I was in no position to raise my voice.”

They looked at each other before cracking a smile. Jihoon crawled over Chan to peck Soonyoung’s lips, causing them to giggle as he returned to his spot. They heard a small cough coming from in between them as they both looked down at Chan.

Chan peaked an eye and rubbed his nose. “I need goodnight kisses before I go to bed too…” he whispered. Soonyoung and Jihoon shared a mischievous expression as they both attacked Chan with kisses all over his face, causing his son to squirm and laugh under the blanket. Soon, their son went back to sleep as they both engulfed him in their arms for a good night’s rest.


End file.
